ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn-Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed - Galvanic Troll
Galvanic Troll is the second crossover from S-Series Fusion Reborn (preview) and Matrix Unleashed. Plot Noah is eating tacos. Noah: Yum. Noah ran out of tacos. He transformed. Noah: Upgrade! Noah morphed into a Taco Machine and made more tacos. He started eating them. Noah: This is li- Suddenly some robotic thingy come down and stole Noah's tacos. It crushed them in its hands. Noah: NUUUUUUU Robotic alien: (trollface) Noah activated his Matrix, but the alien opened a portal and jumped in. Noah: COME BACK HERE. Noah jumped in too. In Ben's world... Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): BoredboredboredboardboredBORED. The alien jumped out of the portal. He picked Ben up. And Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode flying in and landed. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Get that out of here, you that put me down! Noah jumped through the portal. The alien threw Ben at Noah and ran. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Ohaider. You're that Nohands kid. Noah: Noah. -_- Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Whatever. Noah: That guy destroyed my tacos! I'm after revenge! Fusion Loader, revolt Shoutmon X3! But he turned into Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13, similar to Shoutmon X3. Noah transformed into XLR8 and ran after him. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): WAIT! Although Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 grabs Ben and flies after Noah is run. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): So you're chasing this guy just because he destroyed your tacos? Noah: SHUT UP, did you Perodua Alza! Tacos are godly food! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Umm okay. The alien starts shooting lasers at Noah and two heroes. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Hmm...Everytime we meet, we always get shot by some lasers... Noah: O RLY A laser hit Noah. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Yes rly. Noah got up and reverted back. And they X13 is landed to Ben jumped out on Noah. Noah: So whut's up. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): I've been throwing Pokemon keychains at random animals. Noah:... Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): THEY TAUNT ME. Noah: Well, we need to focus on catching Mr. Roboto. Noah transformed. Noah: Bullet! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Quick question. Why do we shout out the names of our aliens? Noah:...Y'know, that's a good question... Noah flew away. Ben transformed. Jetray (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): JET-...*Ahem* um. USE FLY! Although Jetray and Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 do the Fusion Dance into any 1.5 SR and flew away. The robot alien was trolling everybody in the town. He was painting troll faces on billboards. Noah: HEY! Come back here, Taco Killer! Alien: NEVAH. The alien pulled out a troll face and threw it at Noah. Noah: OH FAQ. And called is Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 SR Plug-in Hybrid X13 shot the mask before it hits Noah. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 SR Plug-in Hybrid X13 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): (seriously in Shoutmon's voice that Ben's voice) W00T. Noah flew at the alien and crashed into him and exploded. The alien used a Troll Barrier and protected himself. Alien: Problem? Noah: I hate you. -_- (looks in at about X13 is fused with Ben as Jetray) That's Perodua Alza SR! Although Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 SR Plug-in Hybrid X13 (who called is Shoutray X3) shot lasers at the alien. He dodged and threw a troll face at Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 SR Plug-in Hybrid X13. That Shoutray X3 shot lasers, but missed. It hit him in the face. Shoutray X3's face was now a Troll Face. Noah: Great. Now his face is even uglier! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 SR Plug-in Hybrid X13 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): ...I hate you so much. Shoutray X3 shot lasers and destroyed the face. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 SR Plug-in Hybrid X13 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): I'M MAD, BRO. Alien: U MAD, BRO? Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 SR Plug-in Hybrid X13 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): WHAT DO YOU THINK? RAAAAAH RAAAAEGGGGGG Shoutray X3 charged at the Alien while shooting lasers. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 SR Plug-in Hybrid X13 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): STEEL- I MEAN LASER WIIIIIING Although Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 SR Plug-in Hybrid X13 split back into Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 and Jetray. Shoutray X3's awesome attack hit the alien. BAM EXPLOSION. Noah: He's still there. Fusion Loader, revolt X5! The Alien threw a troll face at Ben. Ben dodged. He turned into Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X15, made a via Alza Accident. Noah transformed. Noah: Doomer! Noah shot electricity at the alien. Noah: Look, I'm tired and don't feel like fighting. Just give up and make me more tacos. Alien: Cool story bro! THAT'S ME! The Alien flew away. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X15 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): WTFUDGE did he mean by "THAT'S ME!" Noah: Uhh......Idk? Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X15 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Maybe his name is "Cool story bro"? Noah: Nah, that's too weird, maybe it's Coolstor E. Bro. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X15 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Kinda the same thing. Whatever, let's go after him. BEN JETRAY used Fly! Noah: WAIT FOR MEH Noah flew away too. The alien was watching some TV in a cave. Alien: Silly Patrick. Noah: Hello, Coolstor E. Bro. Coolstor: HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!? Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X15 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): It definately wasn't the "THAT'S ME!" line. Coolstor: Whatever. TROLL POWERS ACTIVATE! Noah transformed into Diamondhead and Ben transformed into Chromastone. Noah shot diamonds and Ben shot lasers. Chromastone (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Why do I always transform to Chromastone whenever you transform to Diamondhead? Noah: Curse Solo28. Anyways the alien dodged the lasers and the diamonds. Chromastone (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): CRAP. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X15 was behind Coolstor. He shot a laser with his chest are "V". Coolstor: NUUUUUUU The suit broke. A Galvan jumped out. Coolstor: You destroyed my Troll Armor! Chromastone (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn) and Noah: Troll Armor? Coolstor: It's the armor that gives me my troll power! Oops I said too much.... Chromastone holds his X-Loader and revolt to X7 Superior Mode was reverted back into Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode is bigger. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): DIE, BEACH. Although not reverted is Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode stomped on the ground. Coolstor was on X17 Superior Mode's leg. Coolstor: Are you angered? Wow. I need my Troll Armor back. Noah: Nope.avi Noah transformed into Nanomech. He flew up to to Coolstor. Coolstor: Duuuude. I'm bigger than you! Noah: O rly Noah shot a laser at Coolstor. Coolstor: NUUUUUUU Three heroes walked up to Coolstor. All: NOW DIE! But Coolstor pressed a button. A trap door opened and Coolstor fell through it. Galvan: SEE YA SUCKAS! Chromastone (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): AFTER HIM Ben transformed to Grey Matter and jumped in the trap hole. Noah flew through it, following Ben. They were now in a HUUUUUGE cave. Noah: He can be anywhere in here! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): I know how to find him. Ben transformed. Wildmutt (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Rauhagdsfhjhj! Noah:...GO BOY! Ben growled at Noah and walks away. Noah followed him. MEANWHILE We see the Galvan pressing some buttons on a control panel thingy. Coolstor: MWAHAHAHAHHAHA! TROLL ARMOR 2.0! A small hole opened on the floor and the armor flies out from it. Coolstor: AHHAHAHAHA *coughs* Ugh...this stupid cough ruined my EVIL moment. Then Coolstor jumped into the armor. Noah: Hurry up. Ben growled. They continued and made their way to Coolstor. Coolstor: Meet Trollvan 2.0! Ben and Noah reverted back into human. Coming out at Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn) and Noah: Oh fudge. The Coolstor shot a bunch of Troll faces. Ben used an X-Loader to reverted back into Perodua S-Series with Alza S (called an Shoutmon) and Viva S (or called an Dorulumon) to fusing into Dorulu Cannon with Shoutmon. Ben turned into Goop and put up a shield. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (durable with Dorulu Cannon, temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): (get an aim system after Noah and Ben battling) TRANSFORM, FOOL! Noah: To what? Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (durable with Dorulu Cannon, temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): ANYTHING! Noah activated his Matrix and transformed. LE EPIC TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE Noah: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Kay. Ben transformed again. LE EPICER TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE Upchuck Norris (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): UPCHUCK...NORRIS! Coolstor's jaw dropped. Upchuck Norris (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): HA. Noah: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' COOLSTOR E. BRO! YOU'LL HAVE TROUBLE WITH RATH, BUT ON TOP OF THAT, YOU HAVE UPCHUCK! Coolstor: Gottagogottagogottago. Coolstor opened another trap door and fell through it. Upchuck Norris (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Norris powers! ACTIVATE! Ben teleported him and Noah and Shoutmon to Coolstor. Coolstor: AH! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (durable with Dorulu Cannon, temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): (seriously about Ben's Omnitrix is turned green) Omnitrix, Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock, shutting down for recharge. Upchuck Norris (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Darn it, Alza! I understand. Afterall, Upchuck Norris IS pretty awe- Ben detransformed. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): ....some... Noah: SMOOOOOTH. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Shut up! Coolstor: Time for my amazing escape! Coolstor threw some troll gas on the ground and escaped. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): *cough* Where is he? Noah: WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!? Coolstor: I'm over here! ...oops. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Let's follow the sound! So they followed the sound and found Coolstor. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Shoutmon, now! DIE! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (durable with Dorulu Cannon, temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): (aim is activated) I get it! (prepare to shoot, then screams) Although Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid launched it at Coolstor. Coolstor put up a troll shield before defused into Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid and Viva S. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Perodua Viva S-Series, he his Dorulumon that about leader with Perodua S-Series seriously. Coolstor: U mad? Noah: YES! RATH IS VEEEEEEEEEEEERY MAD! *Roar* When Ben used an X-Loader to fuse with Perodua S-Series into any X13 form. Noah charged at Coolstor and tackled him. Noah picked him up and threw him towards Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13. X13 that used an shot to "V" chest, Coolstor used Trolleport and teleported away. He started running. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Quit running! Hey, my Trix is charged! Ben transformed again. Upchuck Norris (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): UPCHUCK NORRIS! Ben used his awesomeness and teleported with Noah to Coolstor. He also disabled Coolstor's trolleport. Ben detransformed. Coolstor: Bad story bro. :( Noah: NOW WE'RE GONNA ARREST YOU AND STUFF. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Can you turn back already? All your yelling is giving me a headache. Noah detransformed. Noah: Better? Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Better. Noah opened the Troll Armor. He pulled Coolstor out. Noah: You're coming with us. Coolstor: Okay... Coolstor put a device on Ben and Noah's backs. The devices exploded. Coolstor: HA! Eat my splodey trolly thingy! When suddenly a shadow from behind walked up to him. Shadow: ENOUGH. The shadow is actually Ben as Way Big. Way Big (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): DIEEEEE! Ben shot Coolstor with a cosmic ray. Noah jumped out of the way. Coolstor managed to dodge it. Noah: Alright, I'm done with this crap. Noah transformed. Noah: Upchuck! Noah did a crazy dance while chanting awesome stuff. Noah: Upchuck Norris! Noah pointed at Coolstor and an explosion exploded!... But another Coolstor appeared... Coolstor: HA THAT WAS A DECOY! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): (seriously that Noah's Matrix is turned green) OMGHAX TOO MANY AWESOMENESS POWER SHUTTING DOWN FOR RECHARGE OK. Noah detransformed. Ben transformed into Upchuck and ate Coolstor. Coolstor: Ha! Another decoy! Noah: SO MUCH TROLLING! Upchuck (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): MADNESS. Ben spit an energy ball at Coolstor. Coolstor: I have unlimited decoys. U mad? Upchuck (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): YES! I'M FURIOUS! Ben spit energy balls everywhere. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Stop stop! No, Ben, no! The cave will collapse! Upchuck (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): I DUN CARE! Noah: Well that's it. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Lolyus.